Gavin Greenaway
Gavin Greenaway (born 15 June 1964 in England) is a music composer and conductor. He is the son of Roger Greenaway. Educated at Strode's College and Trinity College of Music, Gavin started working with his father before leaving school. Their compositions for BBC children's television include: Jimbo and the Jet-Set, The Family Ness and Penny Crayon. He conducted the scores for the films Gladiator and Pearl Harbor, both composed by Hans Zimmer. He also conducted many scores for Dreamworks such as Shrek, Antz, Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, The Prince of Egypt, Chicken Run and The Road to El Dorado. In addition, he was commissioned by Disney to compose the score for their fireworks show IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth and a parade called Tapestry of Nations at Epcot. The resulting pieces of music from the fireworks show have been used by Disney since 1999. With the permission from Disney, who hold the full rights to the composition and the Hal Leonard corp. who hold the publishing rights, Reflections of Earth has now been arranged for the idiom full symphonic wind band and dedicated to the Pennsylvania Symphonic Winds and their musical director Phil Evans. The first performance of this arrangement was in Radnor PA on December 2, 2012. For Tokyo DisneySea, he composed the score for "BraviSEAmo!", the pyrotechnics and water nightly show in 2004. He also conducted in Paul McCartney's oratorio Ecce Cor Meum. He has also provided music-only soundtracks to accompany VHS-releases such as The Everton Football Club Season Review 1988/89. His music was heard during both the 2000 Super Bowl XXXIV Halftime Show and the 2010 Winter Olympics opening ceremony. Greenaway was one of the composers commissioned to write music for the Thames Diamond Jubilee Pageant in 2012 in honour of the Diamond Jubilee of Elizabeth II. The piece, entitled The New Water Music, was inspired by the George Frederic Handel's Water Music and contained movements by several modern British composers working under the direction of Greenaway. After the pageant, Greenaway was critical of the BBC coverage of the pageant as the live broadcast did not feature the performance at all. In his personal blog, he expressed the view that the presenters had focused on interviewing celebrities while ignoring the musicians completely. Il Falco Bianco is Gavin Greenaway's first solo piano album. It is scheduled for release in May 2016. External links *Gavin Greenaway at IMDB * http://www.hans-zimmer.com/fr/mv/rcprod.php?numid=10 Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:English film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:English television composers Category:English male composers Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:People educated at Strode's Grammar School Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Klaus Badelt Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Heitor Pereira Category:James Newton Howard Category:Henry Jackman Category:Christopher Willis Category:Junkie XL Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:James McKee Smith Category:Graham Preskett Category:Jacob Shea Category:Guillaume Roussel Category:Pinar Toprak Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Danny Elfman Category:Brian Tyler Category:Robert Lydecker Category:Alexandre Desplat Category:Tyler Bates Category:Jeff Rona Category:Tom Howe Category:Hybrid (Welsh band) Category:Bobby Tahouri Category:Aljoscha Christenhuß Category:Antonio Di Iorio Category:Christian Vorländer Category:Stephen Perone Category:Jason and Nolan Liesay Category:Roger Suen Category:Joel McNeely Category:Fiachra Trench